


Can You Hear Us?

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute Animals, Date Night, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean's parents are dead, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Magic, Mechanic/Bar Tender Dean, Memory Loss, Past Lives, Petting zoo, Supportive boyfriend dean, Surprised Dean Winchester, Talking Animals, Vet Student Castiel, dean is a good boyfriend, mentioned Sam/Female Character but who isn't specified, no beta we die like men, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Talking Pigs.*~*He sighed in annoyance, but didn't say anything, turning his attention back to the sheep he was petting, muttering to it about how it was such a cute little sheep and that he loved it very much.He was about to turn to Dean to ask if they could get sheep when they were older, when he heard a soft voice mutter, "I am a cute little sheep." His jaw dropped as he stared at the sheep who was at that moment just staring right back."Barbra," the voice continued at the same time the sheep turned its face to look at the sheep Dean was petting, "why is this human looking at me funny?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Can You Hear Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... i don't even know. The prompt was talking pigs, I wrote this... I kinda love it... It might be crack who even knows... I hope you enjoy!!

Castiel smiled as he held his boyfriend's hand, practically skipping to the Impala. It was date night, and Dean had promised to take him to a nearby petting zoo. It wasn't exactly normal date stuff, but Castiel wasn't exactly normal, and neither was Dean, so it worked for them.

"How was your day today?" Dean asked once they got into the car, they hadn't seen each other all week because Dean had to work in the garage and Cas had tests to study for, but he'd been working hard to make sure tonight was free. He didn't get to see his boyfriend as much as he wanted, so he would make the most of the time he got.

Last week they had gone to a fairground, it had been Dean’s preference and Cas had thought it was terrifying, especially the biggest ones, but one look at Dean’s joyous face had meant he could never regret it, not even the ride which had seven loops and had made Castiel think he was going to lose his lunch. 

This time it was Castiel’s choice, so he’d wanted to go for something a little calmer, and he loved animals, so the petting zoo made the post sense. Plus he’d been wanting to go to a petting zoo for years, his parents had just refused to take him. Dean had looked unsure when he had suggested it, but had agreed and bought them some tickets.

“It was good,” Castiel answered honestly, shrugging as he said it, “same as always, I missed you.” It was getting difficult to spend so much time away from Dean, he just wanted to wrap his boyfriend up in a blanket and stay with him forever, but Dean had a job, and a family, and Cas had stuff to learn so that one day he could get a good job and afford to have the life he’d always wanted.

The life he’d always wanted with Dean.

“What about you?” Castiel asked. Dean always had a story to tell, something about his family or his job or even just something he’d seen while walking through the park, although Castiel could never tell if they were real or not, “anything exciting happen today?”

“I missed you a tonne,” Dean replied, “A dog decided I looked like a good seat the other day when I was just trying to eat a sandwich in the park, although it did turn out to be Sammy’s girlfriend, so that was entertaining.”

“Does Sam know you’ve met this mystery girlfriend?” Cas asked with a chuckle. He and the younger Winchester were friends, although he rarely actually saw the other. They only really met when Cas was invited round to Dean’s house, which only happened when Cas had a break from studying - his parents were very strict about him getting the grades he needed - and when Dean wasn’t working. Dean’s parents were gone, so he was supporting both himself and his brother, meaning that when he wasn’t working at the garage or with Cas, he was working at the local bar. It could be worse, but both of them wished they had more time to spend together or at Dean’s house.

“Nope,” Dean grinned, “we want to wait until he decides to introduce us, and then confuse him when we already know each other.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but was unable to stop the smile from blooming over his face. “I better be invited to this introductory meal, I want to meet this girlfriend and watch Sam’s confusion.”

“Will do,” Dean agrees, parking in the petting zoo’s parking lot and slowly climbing out, stretching his limbs as he did so.

“Thanks,” Castiel said, also climbing out the car and walking to Dean’s side so he could peck his boyfriend’s cheek, “now come on, I want to see some animals.”

All the animals were adorable, fluffy animals, scaly animals, feathery animals, rodents, reptiles, birds, all of them. Every time they stopped to pet an animal ended up with Castiel saying, “Can we get one of these when we are older?” and Dean patiently replying, “if we have space,” to every single one. If they actually stuck to that then they would have enough animals for their own petting zoo, but in Castiel’s mind that would just make everything so much better.

He was training to be a vet and if he could spend the rest of his life surrounded by animals and Dean, then he'd be happy.

Everything was going perfectly, until they walked to the farm yard section and Castiel started hearing some people talking very loudly. There weren’t that many people around, but when Cas looked around to see who was talking, he couldn’t see them. There was no one who looked like they were loudly talking about hay, but he could definitely hear it.

He sighed in annoyance, but didn't say anything, turning his attention back to the sheep he was petting, muttering to it about how it was such a cute little sheep and that he loved it very much. 

He was about to turn to Dean to ask if they could get sheep when they were older, when he heard a soft voice mutter, "I am a cute little sheep." His jaw dropped as he stared at the sheep who was at that moment just staring right back.

"Barbra," the voice continued at the same time the sheep turned its face to look at the sheep Dean was petting, "why is this human looking at me funny?"

Castiel gasped loudly, stumbling backwards away from the sheep. Dean turned to him in concern, probably justified concern seeing as Cas was staring at some sheep like they had grown three heads.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, but Cas didn't answer, because just as Dean asked his question Castiel had come to another startling realisation.

The loud voices talking about hay.

The loud voices still talking about hay at that very moment.

They were the pigs.

Castiel didn't even know how he managed it, not even remembering moving, but he was standing on front of the pig pen, walking as the two pigs discussed their food choices and then, after spotting Cas at the fence, trotted over, grunting about how they hoped he would scratch their backs.

Cas didn't think twice before reaching out to do as the pigs had hoped, a small smile breaking through the shock on his face when he saw how happy the pigs looked.

"Castiel are you okay?" Dean asked, the use of his full name telling Cas that he'd been asking for some time.

"I'm guessing you can't hear that too then," Cas said quietly, moving his hand to one of the pig's ears when it muttered something about itchy ears.

"Head what?" Dean asked, at the same time as the pigs froze, turning to look at Castiel.

"Can he hear us?" one of the pig's asked in confusion.

"Yes, I can hear you," Cas answered, turning to Dean to say, "the pigs are talking. The sheep were doing it as well."

"Are you high?" Dean asked, shock and horror filling his tone, "have you taken any drugs?"

"No, I don't know what's happening, but they  _ are  _ talking."

Dean looked at his boyfriend in confusion, clearly weighing up the pros and cons of believing him. "Why can you hear them?" he asked and Cas couldn't tell if this meant that Dean believed him or if he was just playing along.

"I don't know," he said, turning to face the pigs, "do you know?"

The pigs looked between each other for a bit, grunting too quietly for Cas to hear what they were saying before turning back to him and saying, "we think you know, but we doubt you will believe us."

Castiel parroted the new information back to Dean and both of them came to the same conclusion. They wanted to hear it, even if they wouldn't believe it.

Cas reached out, grabbing Dean's hand in order to ground himself as he waited for the pigs to continue.

"Okay, but just know we warned you," the pig who was probably the head pig or something, continued.

Dean's jaw dropped, much like Cas' had earlier, "you- you can talk! Cas isn't crazy! You just spoke!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes, at least slightly offended that Dean had just been playing along before, but at least he knew now.

"It must be because we are holding hands," Castiel mused quietly, "at least this means you won't have to relay everything they say to you."

Dean nodded in agreement, shock clearly stopping him from saying anything more, so Castiel just turned back to the pigs. "Why can I hear you?" he asked again.

The pig grunted a couple of times before opening his snout and saying one word.

"Angel."

Like that single word had unlocked something inside of him, Castiel felt something click. Something in his brain, previously blocked away had been revealed, unlocked, remembered. Castiel stumbled back, millennia of memories playing through his head.

_ He was an angel. _

_ He fell from Heaven for some reason, was reborn as a human. _

_ He fell from Heaven for a human. _

_ He fell for Dean. In all meanings of the word. _

His eyes snapped open, knowledge from his past life seamlessly settling in alongside memories from this life.

He was definitely going to pass his exams now, he realised with a chuckle. The knowledge of all of Earth's creatures was going to be so much more useful to him this life than it was when he was an entire angel, rather than a fallen angel like he was now. He didn't have most of his powers, but he guessed he still had just enough grace to hear the animals talking.

"Ouch," Dean muttered, rubbing his head as he blinked a few times, clearly trying to remember his surroundings. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" Castiel asked in concern, realising that Dean must have gone through exactly what he just did.

"Ughh," Dean groaned quietly, "well that hurt. At least it clears up why you could hear pigs talking."

Castiel laughed quietly, staring at his boyfriend. He was partially unable to believe that Dean had taken what had just happened so well, but then again, knowing his boyfriend it really wasn't a surprise. Dean had always said it felt like he had known Cas a millennia longer than he actually had. It just turned out that he was a little more right that he had expected. "yeah, I guess it does. Can we please just go home now?"

Dean agreed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. "Yeah, please, I need to sleep for at least a week after that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> If you did, please leave kudos and a comment, they really mean a lot to me.  
> Have an awesome week!!


End file.
